Croc
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 Unknown (video games) |alias= Master Croc, Master Crocodile, Crocodile |appearance= Green scaly skin |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu, "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique |fate= Helped Po and the Five stop Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) |quote= "Vengeance is served!" }} Master Croc is a and a master of Kung Fu. He was the former leader of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits, now having turned over a new leaf as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Biography Beginnings Master Croc's origins are currently unknown. However, it is know that he was once the head of the infamous Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, a gang of criminals unmatched in their mischief. Anyone foolish enough to stand in Croc's way was dispatched with his legendary "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique — until the day Croc crossed paths with Master Thundering Rhino, whose Kung Fu was proven superior in their epic battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Beaten (possibly for the first time), Master Croc prepared himself for death, but the fatal blow never came. Master Thundering Rhino asked Croc to use his Kung Fu excellence for good. Croc was so moved by Master Rhino's compassion that he quit his criminal ways then and there. He roamed China, righting wrongs and protecting the weak — and eventually came to sit at Rhino's side as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Croc, as strong as an ox and as wily as a fox, is famous for his many victories, not the least of which was his silencing of the Badger Bandits who talked about his mom.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc In Kung Fu Panda 2 and Storming Ox]] Croc is first seen at the palace of the city, training with Storming Ox, being watched by Thundering Rhino. Shen then appears and kills Thundering Rhino with his cannon. Croc and Storming Ox are held captive in a prison, later saved by the furious five and Po. They refuse to leave their cell, remaining there until Shen is about to make his way to the harbour. Both of them then arrive to help Po defeat Shen after Shifu's persuading. Personality As a member of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, Croc was ruthless and evil. However, after he lost his fight with Master Thundering Rhino, he became thoroughly humbled and decided to turn over a new leaf, using his Kung Fu for the benefit of others. Serving with the Kung Fu Council under Thundering Rhino, Croc was a devoted and loyal warrior to his master and fellow apprentice, Storming Ox, but his spirits were crushed by the death of his master at the hand of Shen and his unstoppable weapon. Similarly to Po, he often speaks in a overly-dramatic fashion. Fighting Style The legend of Master Croc was established with his devastating use of the "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique, which no opponent was able to withstand. That, in combination with his strong as steel Impenetrable Hide, kept Master Croc unbeaten in battle, until he challenged Master Thundering Rhino and lost for the very first time. Still renowned for his many victories, Croc turned to the path of good, using his Kung Fu to help the weak. As a member of the Kung Fu Council, Croc is a revered and respected Kung Fu master.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Trivia *In the movie, Master Croc performs a signature move of his voice actor when he leaps onto the boat and lands in a wide split position.Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Trivia Gallery CrocConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Master Croc by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann Master Croc.png|Master Croc CG model CrocSpar.jpg PoOxCrocJail.PNG KFP2Group.PNG|Croc with Po, the Five, Storming Ox, and Shifu Tigressmantisshifucroc.jpg (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters